Sweet Dreams
by DramaBug
Summary: Ally just moved to Miami and she hates it there. But when she meets Austin, will her thoughts for Miami change? Will sparks start to fly between them? Story is better than the summary, Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm back with a new Austin and Ally 'Auslly' series for you guys! Please read and review!**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I hate moving to Miami. It's fall and it's hot here! I miss Wyoming where it was actually cooler in the fall. I miss Wyoming!

I have to go get ready for school, it starts in an hour!

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

These hallways are so crowded. I wonder how freshman's can manage to make it through these hallways. Wow, what is that coming toward me?

**bam** a fist hit me in the face.

Then I saw a cute blonde guy with silk blonde hair and sparkly eyes tell another guy "What is wrong with you?! You just hit a **girl!**"

Then he came to me and said "I'm so sorry that my friend hit you! It was an accident!"

"It's okay." I said.

"My name is Austin." Austin said.

"I'm Ally." I said.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

The bell for homeroom rang right after we introduced ourselves. I looked around to find my best friend Andy, the one who hit this Ally girl.

Andy hates manners and to apologize. So whenever Andy does something wrong, I am always the one who apologizes to the victim. It gets annoying at times but I am used to it.

"Dude, why did you leave me?" I asked him, pulling on his shoulder.

"Because I knew you were going to apologize for me, so there's no point." Andy said. "By the way, the girl I hit, what's her name?"

"Her name is Ally." I said.

I don't know why, but I can't get this girl Ally out of my head.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

That was a weird moment. I don't know why but I can't get this Austin guy out of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long but I'm back with a new chapter of "Sweet Dreams"! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V **

As soon as I got home I called Trish, my best friend, and told her everything that happened between us.

"Are you serious?" Trish shrieked. "Austin is the most popular boy in school, oh my gosh Ally this is HUGE!"

"Calm down." I said. "It didn't seem like Austin likes me anyway. He probably doesn't. It's no big deal."

"I guess you're right. But did sparks fly between you two?" Trish asked.

"Well, yes, but keep this a secret. I don't know why, but Austin is not leaving my head for some reason." I said. "He probably doesn't feel the same way, so I guess I shouldn't even bother."

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

As soon as I got to my mansion, I called Andy and told him what happened between Ally and I.

"Wait." Andy said. "Are you saying that you like Ally?"

"Psh, no!." I said. "Why would I like- , is it really that obvious?"

"Duh!" Andy said. "If you like her, then you have to have the guts to talk to her! Stop being so soft and man up!"

"But Ally probably doesn't feel the same way about me." I said. "I don't think I should bother, and risk embarrassing myself in front of the school."

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V **

I opened my locker and smiled when I saw my mom inside. She had flawless skin, silk brunette hair, and she had the most perfect smile ever. I picked up the picture frame and picked it up. But then my thoughts became gloomy. I couldn't stand to think about it so I placed her back in my locker, and closed my locker to see Austin standing right in front of me.

"Hey!" Austin said. "Who was that you were just looking at?"

"Hey, she's my mother." I said.

"She looks beautiful, I guess you got it from her." Austin said.

"Thanks." I said. "I wish I could see her alive again."

"What happened!?" Austin asked.

"Well..." I started to say in a down voice. "My mom got into a car accident a year ago. On the morning of the accident, I didn't so "Have a nice day!" to her. But on all the other days I did, it just happened on that one day that I didn't say that to her. And she passed on that day. It's all my fault that my mother died. It's my fault that she can't see me where I am today. She's always wanted me to go to high school and see me graduate. But she can't, and it's all because of me." Tears began falling down the tip of my eye, and before I knew it, I was crying. I was crying in school and everyone is watching. I felt really embarrassed so I attempted to run to the nearest restroom when something caught my right wrist. I turned around to see Austin.

"I..I'm sorry." Austin said, also with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss." Then he slowly let go of my wrist.

I stared at him, tears in my eyes.

Austin lunged his arm around me, pulling me to his chest. The next thing I knew, I was hugging him. His arms around mine and my arms around his. It felt amazing and...almost romantic? My thoughts of my mother immediately fled out of my mind as I was enjoying this.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! Please read and review!**


End file.
